Two boys with green eyes
by willtheranger
Summary: A son of Hecate, Dumbledore, asks Chiron for his best demigod to help out Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. Percy is chosen by Chiron. Percy must not reveal his identity. What will happen when he meets the Golden Trio? What'll happen when he gets sorted? Will anyone ever figure out his true identity? Find out in this story! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Harry Potter. This takes place at Harry's sixth year, and after the House of Hades, (which didn't come out yet).This is my first crossover, and only my third story, so be prepared for some mistakes, :P. And please leave a review, even if you're reading this 30 years from now.**

Percy Jackson sat down, trying to comprehend all that Chiron had just told him.

Apparently, a long time ago, Hecate (goddess of magic), had blessed several mortals, and given them powers of magic. They called themselves wizards. Those families, who called themselves purebloods, had been taught magic by a school named Hogwarts, in England. It was run by an immensely powerful son of Hecate, named Albus Dumbledore. So, these days, in order to have more students at Hogwarts, Hecate would bless certain regular mortals who she thought had potential.

However, these were shunned by the purebloods, being called muggleborns, or worse, mud-bloods. Hecate had taken no notice of this, however, so now there was this extremely dark wizard, named Voldemort,(with a long story with some boy named Harry Potter), who was trying to pretty much take over the wizarding world.

So Chiron had received a message from Dumbledore, who asked for his best demigod (him), to come to the school incognito, and help out Harry Potter (the boy who lived).

Percy sighed. It was a lot to take in.

He heard a knock on his cabin. He opened the door.

Grover was there waiting for him. "So, you ready to go this school?" he asked, concerned.

Percy shrugged, " I guess so." He lied.

Grover sensed it, being the annoying satyr he was. "If you want, I could come with you?" he asked.

"Nah, you go attend to your Lord of the Wild duties, G-man." replied Percy, cracking a smile. He knew that Grover was very busy ever since he had been appointed a lord of the wild a couple years ago, and that it would be hard to hide hooves and horns at a boarding school.

A horn sounded, it was time for breakfast. And it was also time for Percy to leave.

Grover spotted Juniper, his girlfriend, and ran off to her.

Percy sat down on his table, quickly ate his breakfast, and walked to Chiron.

"Ahh, Percy, are you ready to go, boy?" Chiron asked.

"Uh, sure." Percy replied. He had Riptide, a suitcase full of his clothes, and all the supplies needed for Hogwarts. He even had a special wand that would perform any spell he needed, even though he wasn't a wizard. But he still felt nervous.

Chrion smiled knowingly. "Alright then, Nico shall take you there." He galloped away.

At the sound of his name, Nico turned around from where he was polishing his sword

"You ready to shadow travel, Percy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Percy replied. Nico took his arm.

"Oh, wait, Percy before you go, you must take this letter," called out Chiron who was galloping back towards them, a letter in his hand. He handed the letter to Percy.

"Do not open it."

"Alright."

"You ready?," asked Nico.

However, before Percy could even nod his head, he already felt that familiar cold feeling of shadow travel, and he suddenly appeared at a train station.

Nico cleared his throat." This is where I leave you."

"Bye," said Percy, waving off to him, already trying to find the platformed 9 and ¾.

He stopped at nine, and frowned. There was no 9 and ¾, there was only nine, and ten.

He sighed. He would just have to call Chiron. He picked up his stuff, and tried to lean on the hard rock in between platforms nine and ten.

However, this didn't work as he fell backwards onto a ground, in front of a scarlet train, saying _Hogwarts Express. _

He raised an eyebrow, "Well that was weird.", he thought.

He climbed on and into the train, and found an empty compartment.

Chiron had instructed him to find this boy, Harry Potter, and befriend him; but he was too tired after the shadow travel, and because of jet lag.

He fell fast asleep, a picture of him and Annabeth in his hand.

He woke to a red haired boy shaking him. His hand quickly went to riptide.

But then he relaxed, remembering why he was there.

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley.", said the red-haired boy, extending a hand. Percy shook it.

A pretty girl with bushy brown hair, that was sitting next to him extended one as well. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Percy looked in front of him and saw a boy with dark hair, and green eyes and glasses, extending a hand as well.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

**Well that's the end of the first chapter, I'm writing the second, expect it to be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was surprised. He expected this Harry Potter to be taller, more handsome, and stronger.

But he just saw a very thin, average boy with dark hair and green eyes like his.

They almost looked the same, except for the glasses, and Percy looked stronger.

Percy shook his hand. "So, you're him" he blurted out quickly, his ADHD getting the best of him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. " I suppose, yes. And you are?" he inquired.

"Percy Jackson, I'm an exchange student from New York."

"Where?" asked Ron and Harry simultaneously.

The girl called Hermione rolled her eyes." New York is in America, guys." She smiled at him, "Pleased to meet you."

Percy studied her. Her obvious know-it-all-ness reminded him of his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

But Hermione wasn't his type, and he wasn't nearly as pretty as Annabeth, at least in his opinion.

"So that explains your funny accent.", said Ron, interrupting his thoughts.

Hermione looked at him sharply, but Percy just laughed it off, saying, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, we're here.", said Harry, getting up.

Percy stuffed the picture of him and Annabeth into his pocket, grabbed his things, and got up, walking out of the compartment.

"So, what's it like in America?", asked Hermione.

"Oh, well, er, I went to a school, a camp, really. Where they teach you to survive.", said Percy.

"Oh, well that's interesting.", said Hermione politely.

They got off the train.

Percy walked towards a huge man calling out: "Firs' years!"

"You're a first year?" asked Ron, incredulously.

"Nah, I think I'm in sixth, but I have to get, what was it called?" asked Percy.

"Sorted.", replied Harry helpfully.

Percy nodded and went onto a boat.

He closed his eyes, loving to feel of the wind rushing on his face, and the rocking back and forth of the water.

He controlled the boat on his own, leading it to wherever the huge man was going.

He stopped when he saw a sharp looking woman telling the huge man that she would take them from here.

"Are you Mr. Jackson" she asked Percy.

Percy nodded.

" I am Professor McGonagall, and the Headmaster has asked to see you alone.", McGonagall said, leading him to an old looking, but powerful, man with odd, twinkling eyes.

"Thank you, Minerva, I will take him from here.", replied the man in a natural kind voice.

Percy decided he liked this dude.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and as only you know, son of Hecate.", said Dumbledore, " And you are Percy, son of Poseidon, I presume?"

He nodded again.

"Very well, I shall remind you to not reveal yourself to any students, is that understandable?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yup." Percy replied, nervously.

"Very well, than, I introduce you.", said Dumbledore leading him to a beautiful, huge room. The ceiling was practically a night sky with stars.

Dumbledore banged a spoon on his goblet.

All talking stopped. All the students stared at him first, and then Percy Jackson.

"Hello all, I am sorry to keep you waiting after all the sorting, but we have one more to sort. This is Percy Jackson, an exchange student from America.", said Dumbledore.

The expected sound of whispering came to Percy's ears.

Percy walked to a table and found a dirty hat. He supposed this was the sorting hat.

He put it on.

"Ahh, a demigod, eh? I haven't had one of you since Dumbledore! And a son of Poseidon, too, wow, you're the most powerful demigod I've ever been on top on!" said the Hat into his mind.

Percy was shocked, "You-you can talk into my mind?"

"Of course, that's how I sort you!" the hat exclaimed.

"Now let's see, Slytherin is definitely out of question. Hmm, you're smart, but Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you. " mused the Hat, " You are very loyal to your friends, I see, but oh my, look at that bravery!"

He sat their for five minutes, waiting for the Hat to choose. All eyes were on him, until the Hat cried, "Deadlock!"

Percy frowned." There's a house called Deadlock?", he asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at him, "Oh no, it's just that the hat can't decide between two houses."

"Silence!" he called out to the chattering students.

"What two houses has he been deadlocked to?" Dumbledore asked the Hat.

"Percy Jackson has been deadlocked between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" called out the Hat.

The chatter quickly increased, until Proffessor McGonagall told them to quiet down.

"As most of you know, Mr. Jackson, here will have to take a test the Hat will give him, right now." Dumbledore said.

Percy groaned, another test?

"Close your eyes," said the Hat, in his mind, " And just think about nothing."

"Nothing?" Percy echoed.

"Nothing.", repeated the hat.

Percy closed his eyes, and thought of well, nothing, until he heard the Hat cry out, "Gryffindor!"

HeHerH


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been making promises I can't keep, :P. But here's the longest chapter so far. **

Harry POV

Harry watched as Percy walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to him

He had never heard of a deadlock before.

"Good job, mate, you made it to the best house." Ron said, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks." Percy replied.

"And now, I only have two words for you." Dumbledore called out, his eyes twinkling, " Tuck in."

And magically all the delicacies of the feast appeared.

Harry looked at Percy, who was looking at the food in awe.

Harry nudged him, "Well, go on."

Percy stared at him.

"Eat it." Harry edged him on.

He watched Percy pick up some chicken legs and then decided to enjoy his own food.

He scarfed down his food, and then headed up to the room labeled "Sixth Years", and into the boys dormitory with Ron and Percy.

Harry plopped his trunk next to his bed. "Well, Percy, there's one empty bed over there, you can sleep next to Neville." Harry pointed to Neville, who looked a bit terrified of having his bed right next to the new, mysterious boy.

Harry couldn't blame him. Every time he was close to him, he could feel this aura of power, he knew wizards all had auras, but none this powerful. And strangely, he was always reminded of the sea.

Percy lay down on his bed, and immediately fell asleep, robes on, and everything.

"Well that was something, wasn't it?" Ron said in a hushed voice, over Percy's snores. " I mean, a deadlock, that hasn't happened in centuries!"

Harry nodded, " He seems" he paused.

"Different." He decided.

Ron rolled his eyes, " I think different is an understatement."

Harry was too tired to dwelve into the subject of this strange boy. "Yeah, whatever, well, it's late, so G'night Ron." He said hastily, laying down on his bed and falling fast asleep.

Percy POV

Okay, well, here's the thing about demigods. It's already bad enough to have all these monsters chasing you, but sometimes, dreams can be worse.

And these demigod dreams are real, they can show the past, present, and future.

But most of the time, they're really scary nightmares, for example, last night, Percy had a dream about the time he fell in Tartarus.

But this night, Percy dreamt about some pure white guy.

And he wasn't trying to be racist.

The guy was literally white, all over.

He had red slits for eyes, his skin was completely light, he was bald, and he had no nose.

If this guy was a monster, Percy was scared of meeting him and dying of laugher about his nose-less face.

It was a very short dream, it just showed this white guy cursing this small dude that looked like a rat, and then he woke up.

It happened to be the middle of the night, and it also happened to be the same time Harry woke up.

"Hey, Harry, bad dream?" Percy asked him.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, you?:

Percy nodded.

"What was in your dream?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Percy started smiling, " It was about some completely white guy with red eyes and no nose who was cursing this small rat looking dude."

The color drained from Harry's face. " That would be Voldemort."

Percy suddenly burst out laughing.

Harry looked at him incredulously, " What's so funny?" he asked, curiously.

Percy gasped between his laughter, " I- if that was Mr. Voldy moldy-

"Voldemort." Harry interrupted.

"Whatever, if that was Voldemort, then we shouldn't have too much trouble taking him down."

"He's the darkest wizard of all time."

"So?"

"So, he's powerful."

"The dude has no nose!"

Harry shook his head exasperatedly. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Yeah, whatever."

Harry POV

Harry dreamt about Voldemort too, just in a different way.

Voldemort was talking to Peter Pettigrew.

…at Hogwarts." Peter stuttered.

Voldemort looked furious, but forced himself to remain calm. "Who is his godly parent, may I ask?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Peter looked terrified, " H-he is a son of p-p-p-p-."

"WHO?!" Voldemort roared.

"Poseidon." Peter said, with a scared look on his face.

Voldemort screamed in anger, pointed his wand at Pettigrew and yelled, "Crucio!"

Then Harry woke up, looking at Percy who had risen as well.

After Percy went back to sleep, Harry stayed awake, wondering about his dream.

Should he tell someone?

No, he decided. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore, because last year he was ignored by him since he was possessed. He knew that he wasn't this time, but he also knew that Dumbledore would at least suspect that he was.

But he still wondered what his dream meant. He was sure that Percy was the boy Wormtail was talking about, but what did Poseidon mean? Who was Poseidon?

The next morning, after breakfast, they had a free period. Ron hadn't finished his homework and needed Hermione to help him. So, Harry decided to do what Hermione would do, and head over to the library.

He walked up to Madam Pince. "Hello, do you have any books that may contain any information on the word, 'Poseidon'?" he asked.

Madam Pince thought about it for a while, "Come with me."

Harry followed her and she gave him a book.

"The only one I could think of is Poseidon, the god of the sea, you know, from Greek mythology." Pince explained him.

Harry was disappointed. He was sure that he would be able to find something useful, but all he got was a book of Greek mythology.

He decided to stuff it inside his bag anyway, just in case.

Percy POV

Percy checked his timetable. After his free period (in which he had spent reading all the text books to try to catch up), he apparently had Potions with the Slytherins.

He walked around, trying to find the Potions room.

He quickly went and found a student and asked her where it was.

"Oh, just make two lefts and one right." The girl explained.

Percy thanked her, and made his way to Potions.

Harry POV

As soon as Percy walked into the door, Harry thought Percy was done for.

"You are late, Jackson." Snape said curtly.

Percy opened his mouth to explain, but Snape just told him to take a seat.

But, was it just Harry, or did Snape look at Percy with a little fear in his dark eyes?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I realized I made a horrible error. In Harry's sixth year, Snape is the DADA teacher, and Slughorn is the Potions one. So therefore, I'm going to say this is DADA instead.**

Percy sat down next to Hermione.

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view.

The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Was it just Percy, or did Snape speak of these "Dark Arts" with love in his voice?

"Now, can anyone tell me what the advantage of a nonverbal spell is?" he asked.

Hermione was the only one to raise her hand.

Snape curled his lip. "Very well, Ms Granger."

"Your opponent has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione promptly, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"Copied word for word from the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, I suppose. 2 points from Gryffindor for being a complete know-it-all" Snape said, waving his hand. Hermione turned pink and looked like she would burst into tears any second. "But correct anyway and-"

Percy raised his hand.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Jackon.?" Snape asked, irriated.

Percy sat up, his ADHD getting the best of him. "Yeah, there is." The class gasped. "I don't understand, you asked a question, and Hermione answered it. Who cares if she copied it word for word from a book? At least she knew it, unlike your stupid Slytherins!"

Snape looked furious, but he calmed down. "And I suppose you would like to come up and show the class how to perform a nonverbal spell?

Percy thought about it. He remembered his wand would perform any spell he wanted it to, perfectly, he didn't even have to try. "Yeah, whatever" he said, carelessly.

The class was shocked at his disrespect towards Snape. They were even more shocked at the fact Snape hadn't given him detention for the whole year, or taken off 30 points from Gryffindor.

Percy got up and went into the front of the class.

Suddenly, the magic goddess Hecate's voice suddenly went into his head.

_Ask him what spell to do. _Hecate said into his mind.

_Since when could you talk in my mind, my lady? _Percy asked, adding the last two words in hastily.

_Just do it quickly, you look stupid just standing there quietly_

"So, what, er, spell do you want me to do?" Percy asked Snape.

"What spell do you want me to do, sir." Snape said.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but there's no need to call me sir." Percy replied.

Snape looked furious once again, and snapped, " Perform a corporeal Patronus."

The class gasped, yet again.

"But sir, even most Aurors can't do that nonverbally." Hermione protested.

"I am fully aware of that, Granger." Snape's eyes glittered dangerously. " Well, Jackson, are you going to do it or not?"

Hecate's voice came into his head again. _Oooh, this is a tough one, I'm afraid even your special wand can't do this one. Just stand still._

_Alright._ Percy replied warily.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of power go through him. But he felt like he wasn't… in control of his body.

He flicked, (or Hecate flicked), his wand and a bright light suddenly burst out of it.

However, instead of an animal, it was sea water, in the form of a Patronus.

Suddenly, it whirled around and turned into a horse, then a fish, and various sea creatures, until it whirled around Snape, and knocked him over.

Snape, who had thought that Percy wouldn't be able to do it, had stood right front of Percy.

Snape got up, his eyes filled with hate and loathing. "Class dismissed," he said bitterly.

Percy felt that surge of power leave him.

_Thank you, my lady._ Percy said to Hecate.

_Anytime, Percy, I always hated that guy, anyway_. Hecate replied.

Percy made a mental note to sacrifice part of his food to Hecate, as well as Poseidon in a fireplace that Dumbledore had set up for him.

Percy walked out of the room, ignoring the gossip that quickly spread through the class.

"..did you see that? Snape didn't even take points off!"

"…seemed scared!"

"Most Aurors can't do that!"

"…had some sort of powerful aura!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly fell into step with him.

"That was brilliant, mate!" Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah, how did you do that? Snape didn't even take points off or give you a detention!" Ron said, somewhat enviously.

Percy shrugged, "Beginner's luck. Anyway, I've got to use the loo, later guys"

Harry POV

Harry watched as Percy walked away and into the bathroom.

"We need to figure out who he is." Harry said.

"Yeah, he's not normal, that's for sure." Ron agreed.

"We won't stop until we find out." Hermione vowed.

**So, here's a little hint of what will happen in later chapters, ;) Ima give a few key words: Nico, horcrux, Harry, Percy, Voldemort, destroyed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took 4 days for me to update, I'm writing another chapter right now. Anyways, I'm not very happy with this one, let's see what you think of it? **

Percy stepped in the bathroom, made sure no one was in there, and took out his wand.

He frowned, he didn't remember the spell to lock doors, so he just flicked his wand with a desire to lock the door, and he heard a lock click.

He took a deep breath, and walked in front of the mirror, while summoning water to form a rainbow.

Percy took out a drachma. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half Blood." He said.

He chewed on his lip until he saw Annabeth sitting in her cabin alone, studying on her silver laptop.

Percy waited for her to notice him, amused.

Unfortunately, his ADHD got the best of him.

" Seriously, Wise Girl, are you ever gonna shut that laptop?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned to him, "Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Percy smiled, "Sup?"

Annabeth blinked, "You're on a quest in some school in England where there are mortals blessed by Hecate, and you're sent to protect this kid from a dark wizard, and you're asking _me_ what's up?"

Percy laughed, "Well, it's pretty cool here, I guess. I haven't been here long enough to really know Harry Potter and his gang."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, " Well, what're you studying there?"

Percy frowned, "I've only had one class so far, and it's been really weird."

Percy explained her what happened in the DADA lesson.

Annabeth chewed her lip thoughtfully, "It seems weird that Hecate's making it her personal mission to help you out." She admitted, " but you should use all the help you can get."

"Annabeth, it's time for your archery!" Percy heard a voice that he recognized as Malcom, Annabeth's half brother.

"K, just one sec!" Annabeth called back.

She looked at Percy, "Well, I guess I have to go. I.." Her voice faltered, " I love you, " she said softly.

Percy stared back at her, in surprise. "I- I love you too, Annabeth."

Percy swiped his hand through the Mist, went out of the bathroom, and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for him.

Percy frowned, "Don't you guys have to get to class?"

Harry folded his arms, "Yes, and so do you. And we were wondering why this door was locked."

Percy scratched his head," Yeah, well, what class do we have next?"

"Care of Magical Creatures , but-" Hermione began.

"Bloody hell! What's that on your arm?!" Ron interrupted.

Percy looked at his arm, and found his SPQR tattoo visible to the three students.

He quickly covered it up on his sleeve. "It's nothing." He said, quickly, walking down to where Care Of Magical Creatures was held.

Harry POV

"Harry, he's a death eater!" Ron said in a low voice.

" How can you be so sure? It didn't even have the Dark Mark, Ron!" Hermione said.

"So? Who knows he's disguising it or something?" Ron argued defiantly.

Harry sighed, "Can you two shut it, so we don't get late for class?"

Percy POV

Percy walked as quickly as he could to where the giant man was teaching.

He couldn't have them seeing his SPQR tattoo, especially Hermione, that might give them a new lead in figuring out who he really was.

"Mister Jackson, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you guys are late." The man said in a gruff voice.

Percy turned around, he hadn't seem them following closely behind him after he ditched them.

"Sorry, Hagrid." Hermione said, earnestly.

Hagrid waved his huge hand, "It's alrigh'. As I was saying, today we're learnin' about Pegasi. "

Percy looked and saw three white pegasi waiting peacefully behind Hagrid.

One of them noticed him. _My lord, it is a pleasure._ It said into his mind.

"Likewise. Call me Percy." Percy responded.

It turned to its companions. _A son of Poseidon is here._

All three stepped towards Percy, allowing him to run his hand across their soft manes.

"Ah well, they seem ter have taken a liking to you, Percy." Hagrid told him kindly.

Percy looked at him, and for the first time, noticed the whole class staring at him.

"You up ter righ' one? You know, ter show an example." Hagrid asked him.

Percy shrugged, "Why not?"

He swung his leg over the one that had first noticed him.

"Take me around the lake, and back here." Percy told it.

_With honor_, It replied back.

Percy felt the familiar rush of wind in his face. True, he was in Zeus's domain, but riding Pegasi was different. Zeus's own son, the legendary Hercules, had ridden the first Pegasus, so Zeus kind of had a soft spot for them.

And the fact that Poseidon would probably declare war on Zeus if Percy was killed by him most likely mattered too.

In what seemed like 10 seconds to Percy, he landed softly in front of the class that was staring at him in awe.

Hagrid seemed interested. "Well, you seem pretty experienced."

"First time, " Percy lied.

Hagrid raised an eyebrow, "Well, I suppose so. Class dismissed!"

Harry POV

After the day progressed, they had half an hour to do whatever they wanted, and then it was lights out.

Ron and Neville were playing chess, with Seamus and Dean watching the match intently.

This left Percy and Harry alone and awkward.

"Hey, Percy, you play quidditch?" Harry asked Percy, who was sitting on his bed.

"What's quidditch?" Percy asked, nonchalantly.

Harry stared at him. "You- you d-don't know?" Harry stuttered.

Percy frowned, "I think I'd remember a sport with a weird name like that."

Shaking his head in amazement, Harry explained him the wonders of Quidditch.

Percy stiffened, "So, it's completely played in the air?"

Harry nodded.

Percy shuddered, "Then I'd rather not play."

Harry was confused, he thought Percy would have potential, after seeing him fly on the Pegasus, but apparently not.

Before Harry could ask him why, Ron told them it was time to go to bed.

Harry lay down on his bed, and thought about Percy. Seriously, who _was_ this kid?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I noticed one of you told me to stop putting ****Percy POV ****and ****Harry POV****. I'll try but, it's kind of hard. I'll just put three dots or something.**

Weeks went by, and Percy quickly established himself as a top student. Not that he studied hard or anything, but his wand would perform any spell for him without him even trying.

And for his homework, he'd just tap it on the assignment without anyone looking, and it would magically write his essay, or whatever homework he had, in his handwriting.

Percy wished that his wand wasn't like that. He didn't like to stand out, and Hermione Granger became jealous. This caused her, Harry, and Ron to start whispering amongst each other, looking at him.

And Percy got the feeling that they didn't like him that much.

Now, Percy would really care if it was some other students, but he was supposed to protect this messy haired boy and his two friends.

The trio, and Voldemort, were the whole reason Percy had to go to this stupid school.

He really missed camp, and often found himself iris-messaging all his friends. During the Christmas holidays, he first visited his old apartment, and then went camp.

During their free periods, Percy just sat down in front of the lake, and stared at the water.

He recently found out that if he dipped Riptide in this lake, it magically polished itself.

He also found pleasure in talking to the Giant Squid that lived there. He was pleased to know that the Giant Squid didn't care as much that Percy was the son of Poseidon.

Apparently, the squid hated living there, and never had been able to talk to anyone, so Percy was a first.

But whenever Percy asked the squid how it got there, it just swam away.

One day, after class, he walked to the lake, and found the squid waiting for him.

_You have a visitor_ the squid told him.

_What? Who? _Percy asked, surprised.

_That, I don't know, but he reminds me of you, and he asked for you _the squid replied

Mystified, Percy looked around to see if anyone was watching him, and he jumped into the lake.

He followed the squid, deep down into darkness.

He went so deep, he couldn't even see, until he found a small path of light

Standing in front of him, tall and high, was a tan man in a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts.

"Dad?" Percy gasped.

Poseidon nodded, waving his hand towards the squid. "You may go now."

The squid bent its head down, and swam away.

"A very strange squid, that one." Poseidon muttered, and then looked at Percy, his eyes sparkling. "Percy!"

Poseidon pulled Percy in for a hug. Percy felt the familiar warmth he always got from hugging the Sea God.

"So, what's up, Dad?" Percy asked curiously.

Poseidon's eyes darkened. "This man that is seeking to kill the boy, Harry Potter, is darker than even my father."

"Who, Voldemort?" Percy asked.

"Yes, that man, we gods even have trouble saying his name at times." Poseidon said.

Percy burst out laughing.

Poseidon frowned at Percy. "There is a man more powerful than Father, that you and Harry Potter will go up against in time, and you're laughing?" Poseidon asked incredulously.

"Don't" Percy gasped between his laughter, "Tell me that y-you are afraid of a dude with no nose!"

Percy fell down on the ground laughing.

Poseidon frowned again, "He has no nose?"

Percy nodded his head, still laughing.

"I must say, I haven't ever faced an enemy with no nose before." Poseidon said.

Percy, who had stopped laughing, got up to face his father. "Wait, so, how am I ever supposed to find this guy? I mean, he won't just show up in a lake with a Hawaiian shirt and shorts on, will he?

Poseidon smiled, "No, Percy, I'm afraid not. But there is someone who will come to help you. I can forsee that much." His eyes darkened, "I must go, Percy, Brother is calling me."

"Wait! Who is coming? When?!" Percy asked.

Poseidon looked at him, "Son, It is not my job to interfere with the Fates. I must go now, I love you."

He disappeared, bubbles forming where he had teleported.

Percy sat down. " I love you too, Dad." Percy whispered miserably.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on armchairs in the common room, and saw Percy get up to go out, as usual.

As soon as the door closed, Harry sprang up, and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

"What're you doing, Harry?" Ron asked.

"We're going to follow Percy in my cloak." Harry responded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got into Harry's invisibility cloak, and then headed out to follow Percy.

They watched as he went and sat down in front of the lake, taking out his precious pen. Yes, he had always carried that pen around with him, Harry hadn't the faintest idea why.

But then, the Giant Squid came out of the water, and just stared at Percy.

Percy was staring back.

Suddenly, Percy stood up, put his pen in his pocket, and jumped into the lake! His robes were on, and everything.

"What's he doing?" Hermione whispered.

"He's mad" Ron said in a low voice.

"Let's just wait until he comes out." Hermione suggested.

So they waited. And waited. And waited.

After ten minutes, he still didn't come out.

So they just went back, mystified.

"He just suicided, let's tell the teachers." Ron said in disgust, as they walked back into the common room.

"Are you kidding me, Ron?" Hermione and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

"What, he's strange enough!" Ron said defiantly.

"Oh yeah? How do you know he put a spell on himself so that he could breathe underwater?" Hermione argued.

"Shut it you, two. The doors are opening." Harry told them.

The doors opened and Percy walked in, completely dry, and casual.

"Sup, guys." He said.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

Percy shrugged, "Sat by the lake." He said casually.

He sounded so sincere that Harry was almost willing to believe it. Almost.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You didn't happen to take a dip in it for 15 minutes, did you?"

Percy looked guilty for a second, but then covered it up with confusion. "What're you talking about?"

Harry was about to respond, before Ron intervened. "We know who you are, you're a Death eater!" he said furiously.

Percy looked confused, he really looked sincere this time. "What's a Death Eater? Death isn't someone you can eat, right?"

"Sorry about that, Ron's had a long day." Harry said hastily. "We were just wondering about your tattoo."

Percy sighed in defeat. He rolled up his sleeve and showed them his tattoo.

However, instead of the Dark Mark Ron was hoping for, there turned out be four letters: SPQR.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Latin teacher forced it on me, but that's not important." Percy said, hastily covering the tattoo with his sleeve.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm going to the library." She said, quickly sprinting out of the room.

**Please review, I invite you to criticize my story. Otherwise, you might not enjoy it as much if I leave mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh gods, sorry it took SO long to update! **

Harry watched as Hermione came sprinting out of the library, carrying a book, a triumphant smile plastered on her face.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"I- I think I figured out who he is." Hermione said, panting.

Harry stood up quickly, his chair clattering to the ground, "What?" he asked.

"Here." Hermione said, opening up the book. "This is Roman mythology"

She began skimming through the pages briefly until she found one page. "The sons and daughters of the Gods and regular mortals were called demigods." She explained.

"So, what does that have to do with Percy?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione face-palmed, "You idiot, I think Percy's a demigod. He even as SPQR on his arm. Noone wears those, you can't find anyone to give you such an ancient and permanent tattoo. And he's really strange, see how powerful he is? "

Ron laughed, "Hermione, I think you've lost it! There is no such thing as Roman Gods!"

Harry sat back down, thinking. "Actually, she just might be right." Harry said quietly.

Ron stared at him, "You've lost it too, Harry!"

Harry shook his head, "No, I- I've been having these dreams." He ignored the pointed look from Hermione. "And Voldemort has been mentioning stuff about Gods."

He began explaining them some of his dreams, but he left out the one where Wormtail said Percy was a son of Poseidon. Harry knew Poseidon was a Greek God, but if there were Roman Gods, then Percy couldn't be a son of a Greek God. There couldn't be both Roman and Greek Gods, could there?

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly,"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Harry?"

"I-" Harry began, but then he stopped himself. He didn't really have an excuse.

"Well, what God do you think he's the son of?" Ron asked.

"The God of water, or the sea." Harry said immediately.

"That would be Neptune." Hermione said, "But why?"

"Well, when he went to the water, I saw his wand lying on his bedside table, he couldn't have said a spell to make him breathe underwater." Harry explained.

"Well, how do we get it out of him?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, "Well, Dumbledore banned Veritasum, only Snape and him have it, and I don't think we should nick it."

Hermione bit her lip, " I think I might know a spell, but you can only ask three questions." She said.

"Let's use it, then." Ron said, immediately.

Hermione hesitated, "Are you sure you guys want to do this?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Hermione, he might be a threat to Hogwarts, we're doing it for a good cause."

Hermione nodded, but she still had a hesitant look on her face.

"Alright, I'm going to go get Percy." Harry said, walking out of the common room.

He found Percy walking by himself in the hallway.

"Hey, Percy, I need to show you something." Harry told him.

Percy shrugged," Ok." He followed Harry back towards the common room.

"Smelly parchment." Harry told the Fat Lady.

The portrait opened up, and Harry and Percy walked inside.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Percy asked, a little confused.

"Now, Hermione!" Harry said.

"_Dicam veritatem_" Hermione said, waving her wand at Percy.

Percy got a little glazed look in his eyes.

Hermione stepped closer. "Are you a Roman demigod?" she demanded.

Percy shook his head, "No."

Hermione looked defeated,"Well, Harry we have two questions left."

Harry nodded, stepping forward. "Why are you here, at Hogwarts." He asked.

"To protect you." Percy replied.

Harry frowned. Protect him from what? Voldemort?

"What are you?!" Ron asked, frustrated.

"I am a G-" Percy began, but suddenly, he stopped.

He shook his head, and his eyes lost his glazed look. "What happened?" he asked.

Hermione looked shocked, "W-what? B-but that was st-stronger than V-veritasum!" she stuttered.

"He shook it off." Ron said, in awe.

Percy looked even more confused than he had before, "Shook what off?" he asked.

"Nothing." Harry said, hastily.

…

It was dinner-time, and Percy had an ear-splitting headache.

He was still confused about what happened, and why the Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked so surprised.

All he remembered was walking into the common room with Harry.

_Lady Hecate_ Percy said in her mind, _Do you know what happened there at the common room._

Hecate chuckled _Clever girl, that Granger is. That was a very strong spell it was a truth spell. If you cast it on a person then you get three questions, the person will answer them truthfully_

Suddenly, Percy became angry. They had the nerve to do that? How dare they! _What'd they ask me? _

_Well first, they asked you if you're a Roman demigod_ Hecate said slowly.

_What?! Where'd they get that from?! _Percy asked incredulously

_From your tattoo, I suppose. That Granger girl is intelligent, like I said. _Hecate replied.

_Too intelligent _Percy muttered.

_Right, and of course you said no to that, then Harry Potter asked you why you were here. You said to protect him. And lastly, the red-haired kid asked you what you were. I shook you off the spell before you could answer. _Hecate told him in his mind.

_Why didn't you prevent me from answering the other questions too?_ Percy asked.

Hecate sighed. _Oh, come on, Percy, they are going to have to figure out eventually, why not give them a few hints at it._

Percy got up from the Gryffindor table and walked up to a fireplace, his plate in his hand.

He scraped off the juiciest part of his steak into the fire. "To Poseidon and Hestia." He muttered.

He walked back to his table, used to all the gaping from the other students. This happened every meal, and this never ceased to amaze the other students of Hogwarts.

Why throw away the best portion of his meal into the fire?

Some even reckoned he was mad, but Percy didn't care, he was here for a quest.

And his orders, Protect Harry Potter, and Destroy Lord Voldemort.

**So, just saying, someone will be coming next chapter. Wink wink!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to make this chapter longer than usual since I was feeling generous. Hopefully you enjoy **

Percy sat back in his chair, finishing the bacon and eggs that he was eating for breakfast.

He took a sip of orange juice. He would've eaten more breakfast, but Dumbledore interrupted.

He banged his spoon on his goblet.

All talking ceased, and all eyes were on the Headmaster.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you're having a very pleasant breakfast, and I'm sorry to interrupt you from it." Dumbledore began, "But, we have another exchange student from the States."

All eyes quickly glanced on Percy, and then back to Dumbledore.

Percy sat up, he supposed this was the time where that "someone" came, the one that his dad was talking about.

Dumbledore muttered something to McGonagall, and an olive-skinned boy stepped in front of the crowd making himself visible.

It was Nico Di Angelo.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, Nico was the one?

As Percy expected, the chatter quickly increased. He even heard a couple Gryffindors betting that he'd be in Slytherin.

But Percy knew better, he was sure that he would come to Gryffindor. Just because he wore black, and seemed cunning and goth, didn't mean he would go to Slytherin.

Nico had been through a lot, almost as much as Percy, and he was one of the bravest people Percy knew. He had survived Tartarus.

Dumbledore was trying to say something, but Percy couldn't hear.

"Quiet down!" Proffessor McGonagall said in a loud, sharp voice.

All chatter gradually decreased.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "As I was saying, I would like to introduce to you, Nico Di Angelo."

Nico stepped forward, his jaw set. His dark eyes traveled around the room and stopped at Percy.

They gave each other slight nods.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had been watching this exchange, grew suspicious.

Nico stepped towards the dirty old Sorting Hat and put it on.

Harry could hear Ron muttering to himself, "Please not in Gryffindor, please not in Gryffindor."

Harry found himself agreeing with him. Even from afar, Harry could sense this dark aura, it reminded him of Voldemort.

He shuddered at the memory of seeing him three times.

After a few minutes, the hat announced its decision, "Gryffindor!" it called out.

No one cheered.

Ron groaned, slumping his head forward.

"Alright, Mr. Di Angelo, off to the right middle table you go." McGonagall urged him on.

Nico walked towards the Gryffindor table, and immediately sat down next to Percy.

They began talking to each other in low voices.

"Oi, you two, know each other?" Ron intervened.

Nico and Percy looked at each other, and laughed.

"We're cousins." Nico said. He had some sort of an old accent, it was kind of weird.

"What?! You don't look anything alike!" Ron said incredulously.

Percy shrugged, "So?"

"Harry, I've a bad feeling about this guy." Ron said in a low voice to Harry.

"Ron, you had a bad feeling about Percy too." Hermione told him.

"So? I still do!" Ron argued.

"Shut up, you two." Harry said exasperatedly. Seriously, they were arguing like an old married couple. "Anyway, I have a meeting with Dumbledore today." Harry said in a low voice.

"Really?" Hermione replied, "Well maybe you can ask him about what's the deal with these new exchange students coming to Hogwarts"

"Exactly." Harry said.

Percy and Nico got up, and began walking back to the common room.

"So, Nico, why are you here?" Percy asked him.

Nico looked at Percy. "What do you think?" he asked, "I'm here to help you destroy this guy. Voldemort."

Percy smirked, "The dude with no nose?"

Nico laughed, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"But he's very dangerous, Percy. He's cheated death, in no way that anyone has done before. Even worse than Daedalus. He's-" Nico began in a more serious voice.

" Don't you guys have to get to class?" Harry interrupted them, he had just appeared in front of a corridor.

Percy was about to reply, until Nico interrupted. "Nope. Us two, we have an extra free period today, McGonagall gave us two slips."

Nico held up two slips.

Harry looked surprised, "Oh." He walked away.

Percy shook his head, "That's Harry Potter."

"That's Harry Potter? The defeater of Voldemort?" Nico asked incredulously.

"I thought the same thing too when I first met him" Percy replied, smiling, "Dude and his two friends have been stalking me, trying to find out everything they can. They asked me if I was a Roman demigod under some truth spell."

Nico didn't look surprised, "Yeah, I heard that Granger girl is smart. Anyway, Percy, you realize you're going to have to tell Potter who you are soon, right?" he asked.

Percy sighed, "Yeah, I guess so, but it won't be that easy, and I don't want to just reveal myself to a mortal, defeater of a dark wizard or not."

Nico shook his head, "Percy these are wizards and witches. They have the blessing of Hecate. They're almost as powerful as a demigod of, let's say, Hermes."

"So then why can't I just kill Voldemort, then?" Percy argued, "He shouldn't be that powerful."

Nico shook his head, "Percy, him and Dumbledore are almost as powerful as us. And Voldemort cheated death. Now, I know Dumbledore is a demigod, but Voldemort, he seems different. He isn't just a regular dark wizards. He's something else, too."

"Like what, a demigod?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. " Nico replied.

Percy slumped down on an armchair in the common room. "Man, who the hell is this guy?"

"That's what I want to know too, Perce." Nico replied, sighing, and sitting down on the armchair across from Percy's."

"So, how is this guy cheating death?" Percy asked. "I'm pretty sure he isn't an automaton like Quintus, right?"

Nico shook his head, "He's using H-"

But suddenly there was an interruption. A little kid that looked like he was about to start crying stepped in.

"The Headmaster wanted to give these two notes to Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo." he squeaked, terrified of the two demigods.

Percy got up and frowned. Why would Dumbleore send him and Nico notes?

He took the two notes, telling the terrified kid, thank you.

He handed Nico's to Nico, and he opened up his own.

_Mr. Jackson,_

_I would like to see you in my office today at 9 P.M. sharp. It has something to do with our "abilities" and the man with no nose. I trust you and Mr. Di Angelo can make it there._

_Sincerely,_

_Proffessor Dumbledore_

_P.S.: I like Acid Pops._

"Okay, he wants to see us in his office at nine, and it has something to do with our identities and Moldyshorts?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded, "But how can he like Acid Pops? I tried them once on the train, they burn your tongue."

Nico rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I dunno, maybe it's a code or something."

"Anyway, what'd you suppose he wants to talk to us about?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged, "We'll see."

The day progressed, and Percy and Nico made there way to dinner.

But on their way to the Great Hall, they found a blond-haired boy and two fat ones, blocking their entrance.

"So, you two are the mudbloods? " the boy sneered, "And you." He pointed at Percy, "were the one who disgraced our Head of House, Proffessor Snape."

Nico frowned, "Who are you?"

The boy held his posture high, " I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Ok, good for you, now can you please let us through." Percy asked.

Malfoy sneered again, "No, anyone who disgraces those that are much better then them, will get punished."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this." He grumbled.

Malfoy smirked, "What, and you, little 13 year old boy, you-" he began, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

Percy punched his face so fast, and so hard, that he dropped to the floor, knocked out cold.

One of the two big guys ran at him, but Percy sidestepped, and punched him three times. The big guy fell onto the floor, knocked out.

The third one stood up, took out his wand, and yelled "Crucio!"

Percy grinned and dodged it, "You want the same fate as these two?" he asked.

The guy responded by sending the spell again, "Crucio!" he said again, waving his wand.

Percy dodged the blast of light, and Nico punched him square in the jaw.

He, just like the others, fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Wow." A familiar voice came to their ears, and they turned around.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing there, their jaws dropped.

"H-how did you do that?" Harry asked incredulously.

Percy shrugged, "This happens all the time, trust me, I've faced worst bullies than this pretty boy."

"B-but he p-put an Unforgivable curse on you! Two times! You dodged it! If you hadn't, you would be in extreme pain!" Hermione exclaimed.

Nico frowned, "That was an unforgivable curse?"

Hermione nodded.

Percy surveyed the three, they looked scared and intimidated of him.

He almost wanted to laugh at their expressions, they were priceless.

He and Nico headed into dinner.

After dinner, they sat down in the common room and talked about how life was in camp, the Underworld, and such things.

At around nine, they headed towards Dumbledore's office.

There were two gargoyles there.

"Password?" One asked.

Nico took out his letter, "He doesn't say a password, all he says is that he likes acid pops."

Suddenly the gargoyles sprang apart, revealing a door.

Percy opened it, and Nico and Percy walked in.

They stepped into the room. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises.

A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.

The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames.

There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted, familiar, wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat

Dumbledore was sitting behind a desk next to something that looked like a huge bowl.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson and Mr. Di Angelo, please sit." He said pleasantly, indicating two

chairs in front of the desk.

Percy nervously sat down.

"Do you two know why you're here?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Percy and Nico both shook their heads.

"We are here to discuss a dark wizard named Voldemort." He began.

"What about him?" Nico asked curiously.

Dumbledore looked at him, "You are the son of Hades, eh?"

Nico nodded.

"Then I trust you know about Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked.

Nico nodded again.

"What are Horcruxes?" Percy asked.

"Allow Mr. Di Angelo to explain." Dumbledore said, motioning over to Nico.

"Horcruxes hold a part of your soul, and you put your soul into an object by murdering someone. So if your body dies, there will still be a horcrux or maybe even more, depending on how many people you murdered." Nico explained.

"Yes, and Voldemort used seven Horcruxes." Dumbledore continued.

"Seven?!" Nico exclaimed incredulously. "He murdered seven people?"

"That is correct." Dumbledore nodded, "So, after Harry supposedly killed his body when he was a baby, he was still alive. Years later, he has risen again."

"So, you want these Horcruxes to be destroyed?" Percy asked slowly.

"Yes, Harry and I have already destroyed a few." Dumbledore replied.

Suddenly the door opened, and Harry Potter stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late, Proffessor." Harry said quickly. His eyes fell on Percy and Nico, "What're they doing here?" he asked, incredulously.

**Boom boom, action time is coming soon. Everyone who's reading this, I would really appreciate it if you review. They're kind of like rewards for writing, right? :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took long to update, I was gone camping for 3 days, and I've been thinking about what to put. **

"Ah, Harry, glad you could join us." Dumbledore said, smiling.

He waved his wand, and a comfortable looking chair appeared next to Nico's.

Harry sat down, "Sir, but what are they doing here?" he asked, still confused.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "But that is the question, what are Mr. Jackson and Di Angelo doing here, Harry?"

Percy and Nico sat there, watching this exchange in amusement.

"Ok." Harry said, completely confused. This was not the first time Harry was bewildered by the Headmaster.

Dumbledore gestured to Nico, "Please continue."

"I'm done, sir. But I was wondering, how many horcruxes are left?" Nico asked.

Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose-" he began.

"Wait, what? They know?" Harry interrupted, surprised.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Harry, they do."

He turned to Nico and Percy, "Have you guys told Harry about it?"

Percy shook his head, "No, but we're planning on telling him soon. " He replied.

"Alright then, Mr. Jackson and Di Angelo, I suppose you two wouldn't mind going to bed, and leaving Harry for a private word with me?" he asked them.

Percy and Nico nodded, heading out the door.

Harry sat up, "Sir, I was just wondering, well,-" he began.

"Who are they?" Dumbledore interrupted, "That is something they will have to tell you, not me."

Harry, still determined to get some answers, pressed on more, "But sir, why are they here?" he asked, "I mean, they are the strangest people I've ever been around. They seem so powerful, and well, not wizard-like."

Dumbledore looked surprised, "Well, Harry, I'm surprised you don't know, since Mrs. Granger put that spell on Jackson, and he answered your question. HeHe He is here to protect you. Mr. Di Angelo is here to help him."

"From what?" Harry asked, confused.

Dumbledore leaned forward, "Harry, let me tell you what you need to know. I trust them greatly. They are not traitors, or Death Eaters, I can assure you that. Now, I ask you to never reveal their intentions of staying at Hogwarts."

Harry paused, "Even Ron or Hermione?"

Dumbledore laughed," You always end up telling them, don't you? Yes, suppose it's alright, just, once again, make sure they don't reveal this to anyone."

Harry nodded, "Alright, then."

"Alright, Harry, I think it's time for you to retire to bed." Dumbledore told him, "Good night, Harry."

"G'night, Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied, walking out of the door, and all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, and into his dorm.

He found Ron, Percy, Nico, and Neville sleeping peacefully there.

Harry sighed as he lay down on his bed. He would have to tell Ron and Hermione tommorow.

…

Percy brushed his teeth, and threw on his clothes.

"Hey, Percy, Nico won't wake up." Harry told him, tapping him on the shoulder.

Percy walked over to him. "Hey, Nico, wake up, dude."

Nico rolled over, "Leave me alone, or you'll find yourself in the Underworld in a couple minutes." He mumbled, only loud enough for Percy to hear.

Percy turned around, "You go ahead." He called to Harry, motioning them to go on, "I'll wake him up."

"Alright." Harry said, walking out the door.

Percy surveyed Nico, "Do you really want me to take drastic measures?" he asked, smirking.

Nico groaned, rolling over again, "What drastic measures?" he mumbled, his eyes still shut.

Nico suddenly felt a douse of water go on him, he shot up. "What was that for?" Nico exclaimed.

Percy smirked, "C'mon, it's gonna be your first class, you have to get ready for breakfast."

"Well, I can't go to breakfast like this." Nico said, motioning over to his dripping body and bed.

Percy shrugged, and snapped his fingers.

Nico and his bed were immediately dry.

"Well, Nico, looks like you took a shower." Percy said, smiling mischeviously.

Nico gritted his teeth, "Why, you little…" And he began chasing Percy all the way until the Great Hall.

They sat down on their table, laughing hard, ignoring the curious stares directed at them.

…

"Ron." Harry whispered, gritting his teeth.

"What?" Ron asked, loudly, spitting food onto Harry's face.

Ron swallowed and waved his wand, all the food on his face disappeared, "Sorry, Harry." He said.

"It's alright." Harry whispered back, "Meet me in the kitchens, at lunch, along with Hermione. I need to tell you guys something."

Ron stared back at him, and then whispered something to Hermone.

She thought for a second, and then nodded for a second.

Ron leaned back towards Harry, "She says she'll come." He whispered.

Harry nodded his head, "Alright, it's time for class." He replied in a somewhat louder voice.

…

Percy walked with Nico in the hallway towards their class.

"So, where are we heading, Kelp Head?" Nico asked.

"History of Magic, it's really boring, the teacher is-" Percy paused, and his face lit up into a smile. "You'll see the teacher!" he said, gleefully, walking faster.

Mystified, Nico quickened his pace and fell into aside with Percy.

Percy opened the door, and Nico walked in. The whole class was already there.

"Mr. Jackson and Mr.-" Binns's face paled. "D-Di Angelo?"

The class surveyed this with interest.

"A ghost, teaching Hogwarts? How ironic, weird enough to see ghosts in Hogwarts, but one, such as yourself, teaching?" Nico said, laughing.

Hermione gasped, how could someone speak to a teacher like that?

"O-of course, sorry, Mr. Di Angelo." He stammered, "please take a seat."

Nico, smirking, sat down in the back next to Percy.

"What was that all about?" whispered Percy.

"Tell you later." Nico whispered.

Percy stifled a huge yawn, laid his head on his desk, and soon fell fast asleep, just like the rest of the class.

Nico was shaken awake by Percy, and the two wandered in the halls at their free period, not really thinking about it.

"So, Percy, when do you think we should tell Harry Potter?" Nico asked.

Percy frowned, "Soon, I guess, but I have this feeling, that something bad's going to happen." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, we are gonna have to go to war with Voldemort soon." Nico remarked.

"Yeah." Percy replied, shaking off his paranoid thoughts.

Nico looked around, "Listen, Percy, " he said in a low, urgent voice, leaning closer to him, "Harry Potter, I can sense it, he's-" before he could finish, he bumped into a portrait of fruit.

Percy helped Nico up, "Dude, you have to see where you're going." Percy said, laughing.

Nico scratched his head, "What was I gonna say again?"

"You were going to say something about Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world." A voice told them.

They looked at where the voice was coming from. The pear, from the portrait of fruit was talking to them.

"Say, what's in that room?" asked, Percy, curiously.

"That, is top secret information." The pear said, "Very few students know about it."

"Just let us in." Nico said, bored.

"Never." The pear said.

Nico went forward," I'm going to punish you, worse than death." Nico said, a smile creeping onto his face, "Tickle time."

Percy sighed. This was the immature side of Nico, the 13 year old. "Nico-" he began, but he stopped himself, when the door opened, to his amazement.

Nico smiled smugly, "Told you so, Perce."

But Percy paid no attention to him, he gasped, "What the…"

In front of them was a huge room, filled with house elves cooking.

One came up to them, "Dobby, reporting for service. How may Dobby help you kind sirs?" Dobby asked them, smiling.

Percy was about to say nothing was needed, but Nico cut in, "One huge turkey, a boatload of gravy, and some eclairs for desert. Get it right now." He said, snapping his fingers.

In about a minute, an elf appeared, a plate on his head, one huge turkey, and a boatload of gravy.

He set it down on the table, and put some eclairs around it.

Nico looked at in amazement, and then began stuffing his face.

Percy took an éclair, and was about to eat it, when he thought of an idea. "Hey, can an elf come here?" he called out.

"Yes sir?" An elf came rushing to him.

"Can you bring some blue eclairs to me?" Percy asked.

The elf thought about it for a moment, and then in a blur, rushed back, and rushed back, with five blue eclairs in his hands.

He set them down.

Percy took one, and took a cautious bite. Perfect.

Nico removed his face from the turkey, his face covered in gravy, "This stuff is good." He remarked.

Percy chuckled, "Dude, you know it's lunch right now, right?"

Nico shrugged, "I'll gladly miss it for this." And he began stuffing his face into the turkey.

And then, all of a sudden, to Nico's chagrin, the three "Golden Stalkers", as Percy called them, opened the door.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "Are they doing here?!"

**If I get 25 reviews for this chapter, I swear, I will make the next chapter at least 3,000 words long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long. And I would like to say, THANK YOU! We hit the 100 review mark! :P And there were more than 40 reviews for the previous chapter. So, this wasn't a chapter I could make 3,000 words. Sorry, just keep in mind I owe you a 3,000 word chapter lol. I'll probably make it when the action happens, you know? I'm just stalling before all the war and everything lol.**

Ron looked furiously at Percy and Harry. "You guys are eating eclairs!" he exclaimed," _my _eclairs!"

He looked at Percy, who was eating blue ones.

"And you ruined some, by making them blue!" he said furiously.

Percy tossed one to him. "I wouldn't insult one, if you've never tried one." He told Ron.

Ron, looking angry, popped it into his mouth anyway, his expression quickly changed into one of bliss.

"As good as the eclairs may be. What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "We could ask the same question to you."

"Well, we've known about this place for years." Ron told them, smugly.

Nico smirked, and popped three eclairs into his mouth, savoring each bite. "Mmmm," Nico said, chewing on them, "I love these."

He then looked at the plates in mock despair, "Oh no! Percy and I finished all the eclairs! No more eclairs for Hogwarts!" he said.

Percy laughed, while Harry and Hermone had to hold Ron back from trying to strangle Nico.

"We were just joking, kid, calm down." Percy told him.

"Kid?" Hermione exclaimed incredulously, "We are not kids. I'm sure we're older than him!" she said, pointing to Nico.

Nico grinned, "I'm the oldest person in Hogwarts, Dumbledore included."

Ron stopped struggling and gaped at him. "You slug, you're 13!" he said angrily.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Trust me. You haven't seen what he and I have seen."

Harry looked into his sea green eyes, and he saw danger.

Harry put an arm protectively over Ron and Hermione. He had seen what Percy and Nico had done to Malfoy and his croonies.

"We're not here for any trouble." Harry put in, quickly. "We just came to the kitchens to enjoy some food. Now, what're you here for?"

Percy shrugged, "Found it on accident, now we're here for food.

"We come here to talk about … stuff." Harry said.

"Stuff?" Nico asked, "And what stuff were you planning on talking about today?"

Nico's dark eyes locked with Harry's green ones.

"Perhaps," Nico said, "about the stuff from the Headmaster's office?" he asked.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, then back at Nico and Percy, and nodded his head quickly, "But-"

Percy raised a hand, "What was said in the office. Anything about us. Stays in the office." Percy told him, " The rest, all about that horcrux stuff can leave it. But any, peculiar qualities about us mentioned stays in the office. You hear me?"

Harry gulped, and nodded.

Percy's sea green eyes quickly returned to its relaxed and mischevious state. "Well, we're going now." He turned elves, "Thanks, Dobby and the rest of the crew!" he said, waving his hand at them.

"Yeah, that turkey was awesome." Nico said, grinning.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Ron and Hemione bombarded Harry with questions.

"What was he talking about?"

"What did he mean, about them?"

Harry closed his eyes, and Ron and Hermione quieted down. "Alright." Harry said,

"Now, I'm going to say one thing at a time. So, as soon as I went in there, Percy and Nico were already sitting there. And they knew about the horcruxes. And then Dumbledore was saying something about them revealing who they are to me, soon."

"Did you ask Dumbledore anything else?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "He asked for a private word with me. And erm, he said that they aren't traitors, they were here to protect me." He glanced around, as if making sure Nico and Percy didn't hear him.

…

"Nico, what were you gonna say to me?" Percy asked.

They were sitting by the lake, talking to each other.

Nico stared at his reflection. "Harry Potter." He said slowly. He looked at Percy, "I don't know, whenever I'm around him, I feel as if a dark force is inside him."

Nico paused, looking around, "As if he's a horcrux." He said in a low voice, looking back at Percy.

Percy frowned, "What? No way."

Nico shook his head, "I just have this feeling. I'm the son of Hades, dude. Maybe he was an accident or something. Fine, he might not be a horcrux, but he has some dark force inside him. That isn't a part of his whole body. It gives him some dark abilities, really rare ones."

Percy stared at the lake, " So, if you can sense horcruxes, can't we go out and destroy them?"

Nico shook his head, yet again, "Nope. It's not that easy. This is Harry's job. I can feel it, he was meant to destroy Voldemort. We have to tell him our identities first. Sure, I can destroy some horcruxes, and they are dangerous, probably with traps, but this is what Harry Potter was meant to do. We have to reveal our identities to him, soon." Nico told Percy.

Percy nodded, "Sometime this week, when we get a chance."

"Alright." Nico replied, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a splash of water on him.

He opened his eyes, and looked at Percy, who had an innocent look on his face.

Nico smirked, "Oh, it's on, home boy."

Percy frowned, "Dude, you know water can't-"

All of a sudden he felt chills go down on his back, and saw only dark.

He shuddered until the shadows subsided, and saw Nico smirking at him.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "You know? We haven't really sparred in a while. And I want to kick your butt, Death Boy."

"It's on, Kelp Head." Nico replied, smiling smugly at him.

Percy thought for a moment, "But where can we find a place to train? I mean, I haven't trained in ages."

Nico shrugged, "Let's ask Dumbledore, he's a demigod."

Percy stood up, "That'll be after the worst class of the year." He said as he checked the time.

"What class?" Nico asked, curiously.

Percy smirked, "Defense against you."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review, I promise the 3,000 word chapter will come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I'm really really sorry it took over a month to update… **

Nico frowned, "What do you mean defense against me?"

Percy smirked, "You'll see."

They walked inside the classroom, ignored Snape's usual drawl of "You're late. 10 points from Gryffindor.", and sat down in the back of the room.

Snape strode about, "Today will be a lesson in which you will use all your skills learned from the past years of Defense against the Dark Arts with your former incompetent teachers."

Nico's eyes widened when he figured out what class they were learning.

Percy grinned at him.

"There shall be a dueling competition. Whoever wins gets a prize." Snape continued, "Form pairs, and we shall continue from there. And silent casting only."

Percy frowned as he got up and into a ready stance against Nico, pulling out his wand. "That's weird, he never gives out prizes."

Nico smirked, " I can tell, seems like a jerk."

Percy smiled back at him, "You don't even know it. Ready to get your butt kicked?" he asked, waving his wand.

Nico brandished his own, "My wand is just like yours." He replied.

Percy flicked his wand and sent out a Disarming charm.

Nico ducked and it hit Crabbe, whose wand suddenly flew out of his hands and onto the ground.

Percy pressed on and sent a Full Body Bind curse this time.

Nico had barely blocked it with his own wand.

Percy continued to press him with offensive spells, lazily flicking his wand.

"C'mon Death Boy, you gonna send a spell?" Percy asked him, sending an Impediment jinx, that Nico deflected back.

"Stop." A cutting voice came to his ears.

Nico looked around. The whole class was watching him, and it appeared Snape had intervened.

Snape sneered at the two demigods, "You two are holding up the class, finish the duel, so we can get on with the tournament. 15 points from Gryffindor. Di Angelo, send out the first spell to continue the duel." He commanded.

Nico looked at Percy who was smirking at him. He racked his brain. Percy was way more experienced in these things, even though he had read the books and practiced before he came here, Percy knew more spells and had been attending this school for months.

He flicked his wand, thinking _Accio Percy's wand_.

Percy's wand flew out of his hands, and his face turned shocked, and then set with determination.

Right before it flew out to Nico's outstretched hand, he closed his eyes and stretched out his own hand, wandless.

He focused on Hecate's magical core, and summoned it back to himself.

The whole class gasped as the wand came zooming back to Percy's hand.

Immediately Percy fired the Disarming charm, which successfully hit the shocked Nico, and Nico's wand came soaring into Percy's other hand.

Percy grinned at him.

Snape stumbled before them. Even he seemed lost for words.

When he regained his calm demeanor, he resumed the tournament.

Percy easily beat the rest of the opponents he faced, and then it was the final round.

Unfortunately for Snape, his two least favorite and best dueling students were in the finals.

Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

Percy squared up against Harry, and green eyes met green.

"Start." Snape said in a bored voice.

Immediately Harry fired a Disarming Charm at him. It was a strong one too, Percy admitted to himself while deflecting it.

Harry began firing offensive spells at him as he had done to Nico, and Percy began deflecting and dodging them.

Percy thought for a moment, wishing he could use water.

Wait a minute, he thought to himself. _Water! _ That was it!

He flicked his wand, thinking _Aguamenti_.

Water came out from the opposite end of his wand, and Percy willed it to stay there with both his magic and demigod powers. It suddenly grew larger, and all Harry's spells did no good against Percy's water shield.

It wasn't even draining his energy. Percy smirked as he saw Harry panting, sending all of the offensive spells that he knew.

His smirk disappeared when Harry flew out of the way, and sent a Disarming charm.

Percy's wand flew towards Harry's outstretched hand, and Percy's attempts to summon it back like he did before were fruitless.

"We have a winner. Potter." Snape said, curling his lip, "Your prize is 5 points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed."

"5 points? For winning the whole thing? I didn't know he'd be that big of a jerk." Nico asked Percy as they headed down to the Headmasters office.

Percy shrugged, "It's probably the most points he's ever given to Gryffindor. So it's a big prize for us."

They stopped in front of a pair of gargoyles.

"Uh, lemon drop?" Percy guessed, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

To his surprise, they sprang apart.

They went up to Dumbledore's room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." The faint voice of Dumbledore came through the door.

Percy opened it and they both stepped in.

"Ah, Percy, Nico." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "For what do I owe the pleasure of to fellow demigods entering my office?"

"Uh, sir, you see. We haven't sparred or practiced in a long time, and we were wondering if you had a room where-" Nico began.

"Ah, the come and go room." Dumbledore intervened. "Or otherwise known as the Room of Requirement."

"What is that, sir?" Percy asked, curiously.

" A room of requirement. Need a room, of anything? Think about it and a door will appear. Enter, and it will be there." Dumbledore replied, "Quite ingenious, really. I remember having to use the loo, I went in, and it was filled with pots."

Surprised, Nico asked him where to find it.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, "Ask Mr. Potter about that, he will know."

…

Harry stared at them, "What?"

Percy grinned sheepishly, "We were asking about information for the Room of Requirement."

"Dumbledore told us to ask you." Nico added in.

"Dumbledore, " Harry mused, "Well alright then. Follow me."

"Really? You're just showing us where it is?" Nico blurted out.

Percy nudged him in his ribs.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Do you not want to know?"

Nico drew in for a breath to start talking, but Percy nudged him again.

"Yes. Please excuse my 13 year old ADHD friend. I have it too, but the younger, the more." Percy put in.

They followed him to a small portion on the wall. You couldn't even tell that was special.

"Right, just walk around it three times, and think about what you want the room to be. A door will appear, and you enter, and whatever you wanted the room to be will be there." Harry told them. "For example, I'm going to walk around and think about a quiet room where I can study."

He walked around in a circle three times, closing his eyes. And then opened them when a door suddenly appeared.

Harry opened it, and Percy and Nico gasped.

Filled with books of every category, and tables and chairs, it was a room bigger than the library.

Harry closed the door. "Right, now what did you want the door to be?" he asked them.

"Uh, thanks, that's all we need for now." Percy said hastily.

"Hey, Harry." Nico called out as Harry turned the other direction.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Why'd you help us?" Nico asked before Percy nudge him again.

Harry thought for a moment before responding, "I dunno, really. Contrary to what some people say, you guys seem like a fine lot. And if it's fine with Dumbledore, it's fine with me. Also, I've had used this room before, for important reasons. There's no point in keeping it from anyone."

**Ok, just because I took over a month to update, I promise a sequel after I'm done making this story. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	12. Chapter 12

Percy and Nico paced back and forth three times, their eyes shut, thinking about a training area.

They opened their eyes.

Percy gritted his teeth in frustration, and let out a groan, "This is the 5th time we've tried this."

Nico shrugged, "Maybe only one person has to do it?"

Percy shoved him back playfully, "Then I'll do it."

He closed his eyes and walked back and forth three times once again.

"Percy, open your eyes." Nico said.

Percy opened them, and spun around to see a door that had never been there.

Percy took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Inside was a magnificent, huge room, huger than the one Harry had shown them.

With shelves filled with swords and their sheaths, spears that would make Clarisse jealous, hundreds of dummies on a cement floor, even more than the ones at Camp Half blood; it was truly the Room of Requirement.

Nico picked up a sword, took it out from its sheath, and expertly sliced up a dummy.

He nodded, "Good sword, even better dummy."

Percy jumped over a railing, and went over to a traditional looking, mini sword arena. "Get over here, Death Breath."

Nico jogged up to him, pulled out his black Stygian iron sword, and got into a fighting stance.

Percy pulled out Riptide, and uncapped it; his normal looking pen changing into a 3 foot long, glowing bronze sword.

After only two minutes of blurred movements of swords and loud clangs, Percy's sword was right next to Nico's throat, and Nico's sword was in Percy's other hand.

Percy grinned at him, and stuck out the black sword for Nico to take.

Nico shook his head, and grabbed it. "Rematch." And got into his fighting stance again.

Percy smirked, and did the same.

After a couple minutes of loud clangs, Percy was ready to deliver the "final blow"

He was used to Nico's style, and saw he was tiring quickly. Percy wasn't even trying, not even a third of his energy was gone yet.

Suddenly, all he could see was black. Pure black. He shivered and felt a familiar sense of fear. Annabeth dying. Those two words came into his head. For all he knew, Annabeth could be dying. He opened his eyes in shock, and found his sword in Nico's hand.

Nico was smirking at him, the kind of smirk that energized Percy.

Nico spun the sword around, "I guess I-"

_Woosh_. Gallons and gallons of water fell on him, the whole room shook.

All he could see was water, endless water.

He closed his eyes, and in a couple seconds, opened them when the water disappeared.

He spluttered, spitting out water through his mouth and nose.

He breathed in the air that he would never take for granted, and set his eyes on Percy.

He narrowed his eyes at the grinning face of his friend, and reached for his sword, only to find that it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Percy asked, waving the black Stygian iron sword, and tossing it to him.

Nico caught it, and shook his head oncemore, "That." He paused for effect, " was horrible."

Percy grinned at him, "Hey, you started the use of powers."

Nico began polishing his sword with a professional sword-cleaning cloth that had just appeared out of thin air on the ground. "Speaking of powers, how did you do that?"

Percy shrugged, "This room is awesome, I conjured it from there, somehow. I don't even know, it was kind of weird. " He looked at him sheepishly.

"No, I mean the shaking thing." Nico froze." Dude I think you caused an earthquake."

Percy stared at him, and began laughing, much like the time that Harry told him what Voldmort looked like.

"Dude, I'm serious." Nico protested, as Percy fell to one knee, his face red with laughter.

Percy gasped for breath, "Yeah right. Lets-"

Suddenly, the door opened. Percy reached for his pen, and put it in his pocket. He took his wand out from the other.

Nico chucked his sword away, and did the same.

Dumbledore stepped in front of the door, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "It's okay, gentlemen. There is no need to hide your swords." He said gently.

Embarrassed, Nico jogged down to the other side of the room to pick up his sword that he had thrown hastily.

Dumbledore walked around, and survyed the room. He nodded his head, seeming impressed, "Very impressive, young demigods."

He picked up a sword, and swung it expertly. "I'm afraid to say I'm not one for sword fighting. I very much prefer my wand. " He patted his pocket fondly.

"Anyhow, do you young gentlemen happen to know what caused the earthquake that happened moments ago? This is the first time something such as that has ever happened before." He asked.

Nico looked smugly at Percy, who looked mildly surprised.

Percy raised a hand, " I think that was me, sir."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "You? How impressive. I suppose, since you are the son of the Earth Shaker, that this unfortunate event for the students has happened. But all the same, impressive."

Percy looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to, I just-" he gestured helplessly to the room that was now- perfectly good as new?

Percy stared at it, speechless. "How- It was just- One minute earlier it was-" Percy was lost for words, which was one of the rare moments that Nico loved to smirk at Percy.

Dumbledore smiled, "Oh, the marvels of this room. I remember the first day I used it."

Suddenly, a big pot appeared next to him. He patted it affectionately, "This marvelous pot was a life saver, for urinal purposes, if you know what I mean."

Nico made a choking sound and said under his breath, "Too much, sir. Too much."

"Ah yes, but anyhow. Have you two demigods told Harry who you are?"

Percy shook his head.

Dumbledore frowned, "I am afraid to say the final battle is coming soon. Mr. Di Angelo, after you tell them, which will be today, you must embark on your journey, with Mr. Potter. "

Nico paled, and nodded his head.

"What about me?" Percy asked.

Dumbledore looked at him, "You will lead the others, just as you did in the Titan War. But this time, with magical allies."

"But, how-" Nico began.

"All will be revealed, in time." Dumbledore interjected, "Mr. Potter is a special young man, very different from your average wizard. As is Lord Voldemort, the clever _Riddle _that has caused havoc throughout the wizarding world. You shall meet in the final battle, a time in which I shall have passed. But for now, I ask, please tell Harry Potter who we are. "

An then before Nico and Percy could talk to him, he strode out the door in a speed a man his age should never have been able to do.

Nico ran up to the door quickly and opened it.

He looked right and left, but couldn't see anyone. Dumbledore was gone. Even the mortal, Usain Bolt, couldn't have disappeared from the long corridor as fast as Dumbledore just did.

"Well, that was weird." Percy said as they walked out of the room.

Nico shrugged, "Well, we have to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione who we are now, I guess."

Percy shook his head," Yeah, I don't like it, but I guess we have to. And what job was he referring for and Harry to do once they find out."

Nico looked at him grimly, "Something very, very dangerous."

**Please Review. We are nearing the 3,000 word chapter, Yay. **

**But Nay, we are nearing the end as well. **

**In the last couple chapters, keywords: Battle, Horcruxes, Harry, Nico, Percy, Voldemort, Dark, Different. **

**Until next chapter.**

**Will out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is! Your 3,000 word chappie I promised! Enjoy.**

"So.. what we're trying to say is.. is.." Percy gestured helplessly, lost for words.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at him, completely bewildered.

"What?" Harry asked.

Nico shot Percy a dark look, and cleared his throat.

"I believe Percy is trying to reveal who we really are." Nico said, awaiting their reactions.

Ron's eyes widened, "I knew it!" he exclaimed triumphantly, causing others to look at him curiously, "I knew you two were different!."

He sat down with a smug look on his face.

Nico stared at him, "Um.. right." He said, "So anyway, we're er." He paused, looking around to make sure no one was there, "Demigods."

"B-but, h-how? Y-you." Hermione gasped, merely lost for words.

Percy cracked a grin, and stepped in, "That was really smart of you, thinking I'm a Roman demigod. But actually, I'm Greek, so is Nico. We're both Greek demigods."

Harry glanced at Hermione warily, who looked like her eyes were going to burst.

He couldn't blame her, really, if he was as smart as her, and was as used to getting things right as many times as her, he would be lost for words too.

"Are there any more of you? And who are your parents?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hades is my father. My mortal mother is dead." Nico said.

Hermione's eyes widened even further, "Hades, the god of.." she paused, "the Underworld. The one of the Big Three." She said softly, and looked fearfully at Nico.

"Whoa," Ron said, staring at him too, "You mean, the God of where all the dead go, and are raised.

"Are there any more of you?" Harry repeated his question, unfazed. He had seen and heard of weirder things before.

Percy eyed him curiously, "Yeah. Many more. At a camp. Camp Half Blood. There are even Roman ones, at Camp Jupiter."

Hermione looked like she was going to explode.

"Who's your godly parent?" Ron asked.

Percy glanced at Nico for a second, as if considering something.

" I need to talk to Nico for a second." He told them, "Wait here."

Harry watched as he dragged Nico to a corner, and they began conversing with each other.

He watched as Nico began shaking his head and laughing, and Percy smiling helplessly and gesturing with his hands.

Their faces were red with laughter when they came back to talk to the Golden Trio.

"Well, we were thinking if you guys had some way, with like, magic, to see our memories, and us see yours. Then you'll figure out everything." Percy told them.

"Well, there is a way." Harry said, rubbing at his chin, "But it's going to be hard."

"Not that I don't want to see your memories, but why do you want to see ours, and why are we seeing yours in the first place? I thought at first you guys didn't want to reveal who you are, and now you suddenly want to reveal everything?" Hermione asked.

A look of understanding dawned on Percy's face, "Oh right." He said, slapping his forehead, "You see, we have a, er, mission. Basically to destroy Voldemort. You three and us two. Dumbledore told us that Harry and Nico here have to go on some secret mission, and I have to lead Ron and Hermione to fight Death Eaters. In the end we'll all meet up with good old Voldy." Percy told them.

"What makes you think you can lead us?" Ron blurted out without thinking.

But Percy merely smiled," One of the reasons you guys should see my memories as well. Is there a way?"

Harry was still thinking, all eyes were on him. "Yes." He said slowly. "There is, but it's going to be hard."

Percy glanced at Nico, mildly surprised.

"There's something called a pensieve. It's where you can view memories." Harry continued, but after seeing the others' too elated expressions he said," But we only have one pensieve at Hogwarts, and that's at Dumbledore's office."

Only Hermione's shoulders slumped.

"That's easy, I'll break in.." Nico said confidently.

Ron snorted, "How do you plan to do that you little thirteen year-" he was, however, interrupted by Nico disappearing, leaving behind a small trace of black shadows.

Ron, Hermoine, and Harry stared, awestruck at the remaining black shadows.

"I'm over here, guys." Nico's voice came to them, and Harry spun around to see Nico standing behind them.

"How about that?" Percy asked Hermione.

"B-but I thought you couldn't apparate at H-hogwarts?" Hermione asked, looking at Percy, dumbfounded.

Harry looked at her strangely, and then shook his head. This was the second time Hermione had stuttered, which was very perplexing.

Percy gave her his signature crooked grin, which, Harry noted, made Hermione flush, and Ron look angry at her reaction.

"That wasn't your usual apparating. It's called shadow-travelling. Only a son of Hades can do that. " Percy said.

"So, what, you're just going to go grab it and come back?" Ron asked Nico, his face still a little red.

"Right, but where would we put it?" Harry asked.

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione said triumphantly, "But…" her voice faltered, and then she slapped her forehead, "I'm so stupid.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm pretty sure that the Room of Requirement would provide us with two pensieves." Hermione explained, and then muttered, "But how I didn't figure it out earlier is beyond me."

"That's brilliant!" Ron said, smiling at her.

"Alright, then, we're ready when you're ready." Percy told them.

Harry thought for a moment, "No." he decided, "It's time for dinner, and I'm tired. Let's do it tommorow."

"Tommorow then." Nico said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron began heading to dinner, and looked around in confusion when Percy and Nico didn't come.

"You guys aren't coming?" Ron asked.

Nico shook his head, "We aren't hungry."

"Suit yourself then." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders, and the Golden Trio headed for dinner.

They walked and sat down on the corner of the Gryffindor table.

"I've got to use the loo." Ron said, standing up abruptly, and he walked away.

"What was that about, Hermione?" Harry asked between bites of his dinner.

Confused, Hermione asked, "What was what about?"

Harry eyed her curiously, "You know, Percy.."

Hermione turned red, "Oh erm, w-well-"

"It's all right." Harry cut her off hastily, thinking of Ron.

"I'm back." Ron said, brightly, taking his seat next to Harry, and resuming stuffing his face with food.

"Wha'?" he asked, to a still red-faced Hermione, and a bewildered Harry, staring at him.

…

"Alright." Percy whispered. "Nico's gone now. So who here can cast perfect Disillusionment Charms?"

Hermione's hand shot up, much like it did in class.

"Alright, Harry, can you and Ron fit in your cloak?" Percy asked.

Harry stared at him, "How do you know about my cloak?"

Percy winked at him, "I know about your map too." He whispered. "Now can you?"

Harry picked up his invisibility cloak, and threw it over Ron and himself, and stuck his map in his pocket.

"A bit squishy, but fine." Ron said, and put thumbs up that neither Percy or Hermione could see.

"Alright, it's time to go." Percy told them. "Quietly." He added.

Percy tiptoed, and quickly opened the portrait door with a small creak.

He let Hermione, Ron, and Harry move, and then closed the snoring Fat Lady's portrait door quietly behind them.

Percy naturally stepped in front of them, leading them quietly towards the door.

He stopped midway, and held out both of his arms, feeling Hermione, Ron, and Harry bump into them.

"Harry, is there anyone coming?" Percy whispered.

"No." a voice, that Percy guessed was Harry's, responded back to him.

"Alright, keep moving." Percy said.

They walked slowly and quietly, and after about 15 long minutes, they reached an impatient Nico waiting for them there in front of a door.

"Took you long enough," Nico muttered, as Percy and Hermione undid their Disillusionment charms, and Harry and Ron took off the cloak.

Nico opened a door, and the five stepped into a lit, empty room with two penseives

Nico shrugged, "We don't need anything else, and if we need something, it'll appear."

Hermione closed the door, and asked Harry, "How do we do this?"

Harry thought for a moment, remembering the time Slughorn extracted his memory.

"I really don't know." He admitted, and told them about how Slughorn took out his memory.

"Why don't we just ask the room for a book on it?" Ron suggested.

And suddenly, a table with a book appeared.

"Brilliant, Ronald!" Hermione beamed at him, making Ron grin crazily.

Harry picked it up, "_All you need to know about Memories and Penseives_." He said, opening it up.

Percy put his finger on a spot in the table of contents, "There, page 9, how to extract memories." He said.

Harry flipped the book to the page, and read it aloud. "_To exract a memory, one must think of it and release. Think hard of the memory, (or memories, but it's harder that way), and think about the memory(s) leaving you. After you do that, a tear will fall out of your eye. Catch it with a glass vial, or first on your wand, and then in, if you prefer. .Side effects: temporary dizziness, depending on how many memories a wizard or witch extracts at one time. See page 10 about information on how Penseives work._" He said.

"Alright, so then.. try it?" Ron said hesitantly.

Percy shrugged, "Why not?"

Hermione scolded them, "C'mon, it might be dangerous to extract all those memories at one time. And difficult, too."

"Well, it can't hurt to try, can it? " Ron said, agreeing with Percy, "Anyway, who will be extracting the memories?"

"I think Percy and Harry. " spoke up Nico, who was silent the entire time, until then.

"Alright, then" Harry said, "Let's start, Percy."

Percy shut his eyes, and tried to remember back when he was twelve.

He smiled as he remembered how innocent and young he was.

He saw himself receiving Riptide, riding the Thrill Ride O' Love with Annabeth, fighting Ares with Riptide, meeting Poseidon for the first time, eating lunch with Tyson at school, watching in awe, on how Tyson was fighting against the monsters at Camp Half Blood.

He remembered retrieving the Golden Fleece, facing off Luke, and showing the Camp that Chiron was innocent, meeting Nico and Bianca for the first time, and Annabeth falling with the manticore.

He remembered how sad he was at that time, and Bianca. He still blamed himself for Bianca's death.

Everything else came flooding to him: Nico leaving Camp, creating a huge jagged line, going into the labyrinth with Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth, blowing up Mount Saint Helen's after a kiss from Annabeth, meeting Calyspo, going back to camp, meeting up with Rachel again, fighting on the Princess Andromeda with Beckendorf, who died, yet another death that Percy blamed himself for. The final battle, in which Luke stabbed himself to kill Kronos, the underwater kiss with Annabeth, being abducted, going to the Roman Camp, and not remembering anything, laughing with Frank and Hazel, going on the quest with them, and meeting Death. Falling into Tartarus with Annabeth, and leading her, with a broken ankle, past monsters, and finally defeating Gaea with the other six demigods.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and dropped to one knee.

Everything was blurry and his head was dizzy.

He heard distorted voices, and hands lifting him up.

Suddenly everything came clear to him, and a tear fell out of his eye.

"Get a vial, get a vial!" Nico yelled, and Hermione picked up a glass vial that had magically appeared on a table, and quickly caught it from Percy's face.

She stroked his cheek affectionately, and hugged him.

"Are you okay?, " she asked tenderly.

Percy groaned and coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, "Go help Harry, Nico will help me." He said, gesturing to Harry, with Ron holding him.

Ron was looking at Hermoine with hurt clearly on his face.

Hermione hurried there, and Ron looked at Percy with anger.

Nico knelt next to Percy, "You alright, Perce?" he asked.

Percy managed a weak grin, "Yeah, but Ron isn't." he said

Nico grinned back, "Yeah, should I-"

"Don't you dare mention that to Annabeth." Percy intervened, "Now I need water.

Suddenly, a glass of water appeared next to him.

The other four watched as Percy poured the water on him, and regained his strength.

He stood up, and flexed his muscles, "All better." He said cheerfully. "You okay, Harry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head weakly, "Far from it." And he was.

He had closed his eyes, and remembered everything as well, but the memory of Cedric had come back to haunt him.

And even after he had finished watching all of his main memories in his head, it had suddenly converted into a different memory.

A memory that he didn't remember witnessing.

"_No! Please not Harry! Please not Harry!" a woman's voice sobbed._

No, Harry thought to himself desperately, no, please not this!

_Harry watched in his cradle as the bald man cast the Killing Curse on his the redhead that had been his mother. _

_His mother fell to the ground, next to his dead father._

_He watched as Voldemort approached him._

_He looked at the two red slits of the man that had killed his parents._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle raised his wand, and uttered the two infamous words once again. Avada Kedavra._

_Harry watched as it struck his forehead, and it rebounded to Voldemort who had supposedly died. _

_He cried. He cried as a baby in the memory, but watching it now, in his head, he felt the real emotion of his teenage self. _

And then he had opened his eyes.

He watched as Hermione hugged Percy, and Ron's incredulous face.

Really, Hermione was oblivious.

Now, he sat up, and shook his head. "Water." He croaked.

Hermione picked up a glass of water and gave it to him.

He raised it to his lips, and drank it.

It didn't give him nearly as much strength as it did to Percy, but he was good enough to stand up.

Ron help up the glass vial with Harry's tear, and looked up at additional tears that were falling on Harry's face.

"More memories?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry silently shook his head, and said, "I'm going to kill that bastard one day, alright guys."

The other four looked at him, and nodded their heads,

"Now let's get on with the memories.

Percy took Harry's glass vial, and Harry took Percy's.

Percy and Nico stood on the left Penseive, and the Golden Trio stood on the right.

"Ready?" Percy asked them. "Go."

Percy uncorked the vial, and dropped the tear into the penseive.

He and Nico put their heads in, and suddenly, they were pulled into it.

Percy closed his eyes while witnessing this particular feeling he decided he did not like.

When he opened them, he found he and Nico were inside a small cupboard.

And on a bed, was a very small, extremely skinny boy with green eyes that had just opened to the sound of a woman calling him.

The boy got up, and put glasses on, and Percy and Nico gaped as they saw it was a younger version of Harry Potter.

As Harry's memories progressed, Percy found himself wondering why Harry had denied Slytherin.

If he were him, he would have gone to the place that he belonged too.

But anyway, he watched highlight's of Harry's life.

He began laughing when he saw Voldemort's face on the back of Quirrel's head.

Nico stared at him, and had shaken his head, "You're weird, Percy."

Percy had then retorted, "Nope. You're weird for not being like me"

He watched as Harry had fought, and commited acts of bravery countless times, and was impressed.

Then, they felt a now familiar feeling go to them, and their heads came out of the Penseive.

They looked at chalk white Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Wow." Ron managed to say.

"Yeah." Nico said, "Harry, you've had an interesting life."

"No kidding." Harry replied, "Did you see…" he hesitated.

"Yeah." Percy said, "It wasn't your fault, Harry. Cedric, it wasn't your fault."

Harry's shoulders sagged a little, "I know." He said quietly, "And I know you understand. I watched your memories. Your prophecy, and everything, You and Nico have been through and suffered much more than we did." He looked up at them, "We're sorry for doubting you.

Percy waved it off, "It's alright. And being through all that stuff.. not necessarily a good thing."

"But you're a son of Poseidon. And you did all those things. You went to Tartarus, you fought so many monsters. You met the gods. " Hermione said, overwhelmed.

"Y-yeah." Ron stuttered, "W-we saw you with all that p-power. All this time, you could have done that to us."

Percy shook his head, "No way. I only do that to the people who hurt my friends."

Harry studied him, "I can see why you were deadlocked between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I wish I had that kind of loyalty. But you're in Gryffindor, because I suppose it's brave to be loyal."

Percy scratched his neck, "I never thought of it that way. Huh."

Nico rolled his eyes," Don't give him a big head."

"And you." Ron said, as if suddenly seeing him, "I didn't know you could call up the dead!" he said in terror.

"Oh yeah." Nico said, smirking, "I can call up dead spiders too."

Ron's eyes widened in further terror.

Percy nudged Nico, "Don't listen to him." He told Ron.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

Nico's face turned back to its usual grim and serious state. "You and me, Harry. We have to go destroy Horcruxes."

Harry's eyes widened, "Really?"

"What about us?" Hermione asked.

"Percy's going to lead you two to battle right now. The Death Eaters are invading Hogwarts." A familiar voice came to their ears.

Once again, Dumbledore was standing inside the Room of Requirement with other students using it.

Percy shook his head, "How do you do that?"

Dumbledore smiled, "It is time, young wizards, and witch, and fellow demigods. Harry, and Nico, it is time to go. And Percy, you must go and fight the Death Eaters. I fear my time for passing is very, very soon."

Ron gaped at the Headmaster, "Fellow demigods? Fellow?" he blurted out.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes, Mr. Weasley. I am the demigod son of the minor goddess Hecate, founder of magic, at your service. Now, Harry, and Nico, I fear you must hurry. Percy and Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley will meet you in the end for the final standoff." He promised, "But the next few days will be chaos. It is up to you, save our world, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson."

**Alright, there it is! Your 3,000 word chapter is finished! This isn't one of my best, but I hoped you liked it! Please review, so we can reach 200 reviews!, as our end is near. Also, could you check out my new Harry Potter oneshot I wrote for fun? It's in my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg, thanks so much for helping us reach 200 reviews! And congrats to.. PJGeek101 for being this story's 200****th**** reviewer! This chapter is therefore dedicated to PJGeek101. Also, I GOT THE HOUSE OF HADES. **

Nico stuck out an arm, and Harry took it.

Percy, Ron, and Hermione watched as Nico and Harry swirled and faded into the shadows.

"That seems dark." Ron remarked.

"Well, it is." Percy replied.

"Shall we get going?" Hermione prompted.

"Right." Percy said, "Follow me."

Hermione cast a warning look to Ron, who face was red in anger about who would be "leading" them.

Percy took out his wand, and cautiously kicked open the door.

He walked quietly down the hall, and Hermione and Ron fell into step beside him.

"Didn't Dumbledore say that there'd be an invasion by Death Eaters?" Percy asked.

Ron shrugged, "Maybe he was wrong, after all he's just like y-" he was cut off by a large sounding bangs and screams of terror.

"Let's go!" Percy shouted.

They sprinted down the corridor and burst into a grassy field, where Death Eaters stood there torturing young first years that were in the middle of their broom lessons.

…

Bellatrix Lestrange stood, leading the pack of Death Eaters that had managed to break through the wards of Hogwarts.

She smiled cruelly, and lifted her wand over a trembling boy with a broken broom, ready to utter the cursed words that had ended countless lives.

_Boom_.

Bellatrix flew back and landed on the ground with a thump.

She got up furiously, grabbed her wand, and met with unfamiliar green eyes.

Furious green eyes; they filled her whole body up with fear, something she hadn't felt since her master was angry.

"_Crucio_!" she screamed, waving her wand at the boy that had prevented her from killing the mudblood child.

The boy dodged the curse, and nonverbally sent out a Patronus of some sea creature, and the uttered words to it that Bellatrix couldn't hear.

Bella stared at him in shock, as his Patronus disappeared while shifting shape; even her master wasn't able to send out a Patronus non-verbally.

The only one she had ever seen do it was Dumbledore.

She needed to end this battle fast.

"Find Potter, and capture him." She hissed orders to the other Death Eaters, "Now."

…

Percy smirked at her, and walked away, disarming and stunning countless Death Eaters.

He quickly sent out an Impediment jinx that saved Ron's life.

He turned around, and surveyed with satisfaction that the staff of Hogwarts and many other students began dueling along side of them.

But even with their renewed force, Percy realized that they were still losing.

The Death Eaters were aiming to kill, whereas the rest of them were aiming to protect themselves, basically stunning and disarming and such.

He needed to surprise them.

He looked around, but couldn't find any water. Anywhere.

He quickly ducked to avoid a flash of green light, and stuck out his arms.

He closed his eyes, and called out on all the water that he could find in the castle.

Percy felt a tug In his gut, and opened his eyes, finding everyone frozen in shock.

Death Eaters, and students alike.

He locked eyes with the woman he guessed was the leader of the group, and smirked.

He formed two fists, and parts of the water did the same.

He punched the air, and gallons and gallons of water fell upon the Death Eaters.

…

Bellatrix got up, coughed, and spluttered out water through her nose.

She picked up her wand, and looked at the boy that was smirking at her.

This must be the demigod, she realized, that her master was talking about.

She could see why her master had gotten upset upon figuring out that he was at Hogwarts.

The boy was powerful, but the Dark Lord was even more.

She sneered at him, and uncovered her left arm, pushing her sleeve back.

She was about to call her master, but a wrist had seized her arm.

"Nott." She said furiously, "Let go!"

"No." Nott said in a low voice, "Godamn, Lestrange, you know that the Dark Lord said no calling for more reinforcements or him, himself."

Bellatrix sneered at him, but held back. Nott was right; the Dark Lord would be furious if he figured out that they couldn't handle a bunch of Hogwarts students.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" she screamed, pointing it at a sixth year student, who immediately died.

She curled her lip in satisfaction as people began to get up, and the fierce duelling resumed.

"Has anyone found Potter?" she asked, while torturing a sixth year girl.

After a chorus of no's, she screamed in frustration, but then stopped.

Her eyes locked with the sixth year girl's, and she studied her face.

She then smirked.

She flicked her wand, and levitated her up, holding her there.

"Cover me. I have a new lead!" she barked orders to the other Death Eaters who surrounded themselves around them.

"So, Granger." She said coldly, "I am going to ask you a question. Where is Potter?"

"I'll never tell you!" Hermione said stubbornly, shaking her head, with tears falling down her face.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix screeched, and waved her wand.

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to scream as agony filled her writhing body.

She flicked her wand, and Hermione's pain subsided.

"Now." She said dangerously, "Where is Harry Potter?"

Hermione couldn't handle this pain anymore. She couldn't handle it. "He's out of the castle!" she screamed at her, crying, "He's not here!"

Hermione watched her, terrified at what her reaction would be.

But Bellatrix threw back her hair, and laughed crazily.

When her laughter died down she said venomously, "As if you think I'm stupid. When will you mudbloods ever learn?" she raised her wand, "_Avada K-_"

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled, flicking his wand at Bellatrix, with all his might.

It was so strong that Bellatrix flew back and it the ground hard, her wand flying out of her hands.

Herimone quickly jumped down, and grabbed the wand, tossing it to Percy, who caught it.

"Thanks Ron." She said, looking at him.

Ron turned away from her, "Yeah.. okay."

Hurt, Hermione picked up her own wand, and got ready to duel again, only to be surprised

Percy stood there, wand in his hand, and surveyed the battlefield.

He shook his head sadly while looking at the humans that he had to injure, some even kill.

"Scared, demigod?" a sneering voice asked.

Percy looked up, and saw a man with long blond hair, and cold gray eyes.

"Stuff it, Malfoy!" Ron shouted at him, and sent a Stunning Jinx at him, which Malfoy lazily flicked away.

"Malfoy.. Malfoy." Percy said, thinking, "Ah yes, you're the dad of that kid who tried to beat me up, but got destroyed. And I beat him without a wand. What kind of a pureblood is that, eh?" he said, smirking at Malfoy.

Malfoy's arrogant face suddenly turned angry. He grabbed the fallen form of Bellatrix. "Mark my words, demigod." He said, "the Dark Lord will destroy you, painfully, and slowly."

And he Disapparated, bringing Bellatrix with him.

"Who are you?" a sharp voice demanded, he could now feel a wand was pressed to his temple.

Percy turned, and saw Proffessor McGonagall looking at him fearfully, "My name is Percy Jackson." He said calmy, looking at the other students and teachers, "Hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon."

**Omg, from what I've read so far of the House of Hades is so intense! Man, I'm so glad I pre-ordered it! Expect an update in a couple days. I'll be reading HoH!**

**:D**

**P.S. I'm really happy right now, as HoH just came, so, I would appreciate some reviews to make me even happier. Wink wink. Love you guys!**

**P.P.S., Also, he dedicates this House of Hades to us readers, he says: "To my wonderful readers: Sorry about that last cliffhanger. Well no, not really. HAHAHAHA. But seriously, I love you guys."**

**LOL those were his exact words!**

**Will out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I finished the House of Hades, and man is it intense. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

McGonagall looked at him sharply and disbelievingly. "Mr. Jackson, have you lost your wits?"

Percy almost cracked a grin, and shook his head, "Ask Dumbledore. Trust me." He looked up at her eyes.

"He's right." Hermione piped in.

"Yeah." Ron added, "We saw all his memories. He's been through more than us. A lot more than us, in fact."

McGonagall reluctantly lowered her wand, "Since I must attend to the injured students, I shall leave the matter be, for now. However, after this whole fiasco is over, Jackson, you will tell-"

"There will be no need, Minerva." A calm voice cut in to her scolding, and they spun around to see none other than Albus Dumbledore standing, looking serenely at them.

"Albus." She said, looking relieved, "What has happened, how-"

"The wards have been broken through." Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid we are vulnerable at the moment. May I lay the burden of gathering the others, and replenishing the wards, on you, Minerva?"

"But Albus-" she began again.

"What Mr. Jackson has said, is confirmed by me. He is more of a hero than I will ever be, and has been through more than I have ever gone through. I am one of his kind. Now, Minerva, would you be so kind as to go and replenish the wards." He said with a cutting edge to his voice.

McGonagall stepped back, "Very well, Headmaster." She said weakly, and walked away.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, and breathed in. "I am deeply sorry I was not able to make it in time. I had.. other maters to attend to. I trust you handled Tom's followers?" he asked them.

"Percy destroyed them." Hermione said, "He summoned all this water. "

Dumbledore smiled at him, "Very good. Because knowing Tom, he'll be sending his Death Eaters day after day after day, until we get weak. Then he will come here in person, and seek Harry, who, I'm afraid, will have to face off. I assume Harry and Mr. DiAngelo are gone?"

"Yes, sir." The three said in unison.

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well, then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to the injured and dead."

Percy stood there, twirled his wand with his fingers, and met the stares of the rest of the students staring at him.

"Oh, boy." Percy muttered, "Where are you, Nico?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…

Harry dropped to his knees, and groaned.

Nico stuck out a hand, and Harry gratefully took it and got up.

"You don't like shadow traveling?" Nico asked.

Harry shook his head. "There's apparation in our world, you weren't there when they taught it, and it's similar."

Nico merely nodded, and began walking forward, with Harry following him.

Harry studied his surroundings. Nico had taken him to a dark place with a lake on the side.

Harry shuddered as he thought he saw a zombie-like shape rise out of it.

For some reason, it reminded him of Nico.

Nico DiAngelo.

The boy scared Harry. He seemed dark, and emo-like. He was wearing a black shirt with a skeleton on top of it, and had a skull ring on his finger. Dark indeed.

And he wasn't nearly like any Dark wizard Harry had ever met.

When he had asked if Harry liked shadow traveling, he didn't ask it sympathetically, more like… trying to figure out stuff about him.

Whenever he saw Nico's dark eyes lock with his own, he felt like he was being searched; like he was reading his mind. But it was different. This was much stronger.

Harry felt a dark feeling in his body whenever Nico looked at him. Like there were to portions of his body, one dark, and one light. The dark one tingled whenever Nico looked at him, and the light shrunk away. It was a very weird feeling.

Also, whenever Nico talked to Percy, it was like this other side of Nico popped up. His eyes lit up, and he just.. well, seemed more cheerful. **A/N: Those who have read HoH will understand. **

And to others, he seemed as dark as Voldemort.

"We're here." Nico said, as they entered a dark cave.

Harry gripped his wand tighter, and followed him cautiously through, until they reached a large basin filled with green liquid.

"It's here." Nico murmured, stretching out a hand towards it. "I can sense it."

Slowly, he rested his fingers on the side of the basin.

"No!" Harry yelled, "It's triggered some kind of reaction from these… these." Harry gestured helplessly as some Inferi came walking slowly towards them.

"Fend them off, Harry." Nico said calmly, as if in a sort of trance, "I'll work on summoning the Horcrux."

The word, "horcrux" seemed to have an effect on the Inferi, as they began coming faster, and more and more piled inside the large cave.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry shouted, waving his wand.

One lurched over for a second, but then kept on walking towards him and Nico.

"Well, no stunning then." Harry muttered, "_Reducto!_" he yelled, flicking his wand again.

All it did was push some of them back, with made them angrier.

"Nico, hurry up!" Harry told him.

"Working on it." Nico said, "Almost all of the potion is gone. I can see the locket. But I can't remove the rest. There's something wrong." He looked at Harry gravely, "I'm going to have to drink these last few drops."

"_Incendio!_" Harry said, swishing and flicking his wand. Fire burst from it, and for the first time, effectively killed some Inferi. "Then do it!" Harry told Nico desperately, "I can't hold them off for that long."

Shuddering, Nico took out his wand, and levitated the last few drops of murky liquid into the air.

He stared at them, his face whitening with fear.

"Do it, Nico!" Harry yelled, casting another fire spell on the zombies.

He watched as Nico flicked his wand, and the drops flew fast into Nico's open mouth.

Nico closed his lips and swallowed it down.

For a second, Harry was sure it wouldn't affect him.

Nico dropped down on a knee, and began crying. "Bianca." He sobbed, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry." And then he fainted.

Harry was so stunned at the son of Hades showing that much emotion, that he almost forgot to protect himself from the Inferi.

"_Incendio Maximus!_" Harry shouted, waving his wand, and a huge blast of white-hot flames rained down on the undead.

He desperately kneeled down, and shook Nico. "Wake up, Nico! Wake up!"

Harry quickly cast a water spell upon him.

Nico shot up, his eyes wide open. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later!" Harry shouted, sending another fire spell on the surrounding Inferi. "Just help me kill these stupid-"

Nico stood up, and wiped some grime of his face with his black t-shirt, and twisted his skull ring.

A hissing noise came, as it grew into a long, pure black Stygian iron sword.

He flicked his other hand, and soon, a black aura surrounded him.

Nico began chanting in a language Harry didn't understand, and Harry watched as Nico released a huge blast of dark enegy.

_Whoosh_.

All the Inferi disappeared into dust.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked nervously.

Nico grunted, "I'm a son of Hades. Those are the undead, I'm their ruler, the Ghost king. How Voldemort managed to control them, I don't know."

"Right." Harry said, and hesitantly asked, "Nico, who's Bianca?"

It happened so fast, Harry didn't have time to react.

Nico's grip tightened on his sword, and he pushed Harry hard onto the wall.

He put his sword inches away from Harry's throat.

"How do you know who she is?" Nico snarled.

Harry gulped. "Erm, when you drank those few drops of that potion, you, erm, mentioned her name."

Nico's grip on his sword relaxed, his shoulders sagged, and he released Harry.

"What else did I say?" Nico asked, "And I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"It's alright." Harry replied, "All you said was that you were sorry. And then you fainted."

"Oh." Nico said, and his eyes grew sadder than they had been for a moment.

"Nico." Harry said quietly, and Nico looked up at him, "Who is Bianca?"

For a second, Harry thought he was going to lunge at him, again, but he just slumped,dropped his sword, and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"She's my sister." Nico said in a low voice, "Was."

"Was?" Harry asked hesitantly, "Y-you mean she's…"

"Yeah." Nico managed to say, on the brink of tears. "Yeah."

His face then hardened, and he wiped some tears that had managed to escape his coal-black eyes.

Nico stood up, walked over to the basin, and picked up a locket.

He examined it for a moment, turning it over in his hands.

He set it down in front of them, and picked up his sword. "I'm going to open it." He told Harry.

"The locked?" Harry asked, surprised.

Nico rolled his eyes," Yes, you dimwit. The Horcrux." He looked at him seriously, "Now, something will come out of it, something dark. Be careful, and don't be lured by it."

"Okay." Harry nodded his head, and got into a ready stance with his wand.

"One." Nico counted, "Two. Three." And he opened up the locket.

However, nothing came out.

Inside it, was a small piece of paper, that read _R.A.B._


End file.
